Siver Fox (marvel comics)
Biography Silver Fox is a lover of Wolverine who first appeared in Wolverine vol.2 #10, where she is apparently killed by Sabretooth. However, her death is later revealed to be an induced memory of Wolverine's. In actuality, she is a member of “Team X,” the best covert ops team the CIA had to offer, and is one of a few female victims of the Weapon X project. Fox betrays Team X and becomes a member of Hydra, a subversive terrorist organization. She is later, finally, killed by Sabretooth under the control of the telepathic Psi-Borg, and Wolverine buries her body outside the cabin they once lived in together. For many years Logan believes that she had lived with him in Canada. She, a Native Canadian, and he, a frontiersman, enjoy many happy times together. Sabretooth kills her on Logan's birthday, ostensibly when she rejects his advances. Or so Logan thinks. Silver Fox reappears during the period when Wolverine tracks down the members of the Weapon X staff and discovers the studios where many of the memories he believes were his were staged. Apparently, she kills the Professor who had been in charge of the program after Logan left. At this point it is revealed that Silver Fox is in command of a section of Hydra. Shortly thereafter, Silver Fox capturs the assassin Reiko, and forms an alliance with Reiko's boss, Hand Jonin Matsu'o Tsurayaba. Matsu'o is in the process of trying to buy Clan Yashida's underworld connections before Mariko Yashida severs them entirely. Silver Fox dupes Reiko into poisoning Mariko, giving Matsu'o what he wanted. Silver Fox's motivations in this are unclear. Later, when Mastodon, a member of the Weapon X Program, dies due to the failure of his anti-aging factor, Silver Fox reunites with Logan, Creed, Maverick, and Wraith. She is cold to Logan, and seems not to remember having spent any pleasant time with him. The group infiltrates a secret base and confronts the man who had implanted them with their false memories: Aldo Ferro, the Psi-Borg. Ferro actually takes control of their minds and this time makes Creed actually kill Silver Fox. After Ferro's defeat, Silver Fox was to be buried in Salem Center. At the church, Logan discovers that her body has been prepared for flight. The father at the church notifies Logan that “a brick wall with an eyepatch” gave the order. Suddenly, a S.H.I.E.L.D carrier arrives with Nick Fury, who states he never imagined the day when a top rank Hydra member would get a full honors S.H.I.E.L.D burial. Wraith appears as well, having orchestrated the entire funeral, stating “Salem Center meant nothing to her”. Wraith tells Logan that they found the cabin where he really had lived with Silver Fox a lifetime ago. He gets permission to bury her there, by himself with only a shovel and uses the part of the door with “Silver Fox + Logan” in a heart that he had carved into it as a headstone. Powers Silver Fox's only known power is an accelerated healing factor given to her, through artificial means, by the Weapon X Program. This healing factor enables her to regenerate damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Due to her healing factor, Silver Fox is much more resistant to diseases than an ordinary human. A side effect of her healing powers is a dramatically altered aging process, causing her to age much slower than an ordinary human. However, the speed and extent of her healing factor is vastly inferior to that of Wolverine and Sabretooth